Infected
by Greenlies
Summary: Just beware the virus! Loke/Lucy/Gray.  No one gets a broken heart


Disclaimer: Not mine... FT belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Warning: English is my 2nd language. They're having it three way! Just kidding. Btw... It's one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Infected<strong>

**..**

"Get away from me!" Natsu Dragneel the dragon slayer grumbled, "You're giving me cold chill!"

"You're the one who should get away from me!" His rival Gray Fullbuster kicked his friendnemies on the cheek, "you're making me all sweaty!"

"But it's winter! It's a good damn thing to have sweat!" Natsu groaned, "It's already cold the way it is! And you are making it worse ice brain!"

Mirajane sighed, "well... Natsu has a point there"

The red haired warrior Erza even wore her equipment as thick as possible. She looked completely like a snowman, "even Lluvia won't come around..." she added.

"Gray-sama! I'm sorry! Because Lluvia will freeze instantly if we are touching each..." and before she finished her words she already bleeding from her nose.

"Oh... Lluvia's body is all water right...? That's kind of make sense..." Lucy leaned back on one of Loke's arms, and crossed her legs, showing off her white thighs skin. Loke could not help himself from staring and now he has an irritated look on his face, his master is too bewitchingly daring.

Everyone's eyes were all on Lucy's now, "Your outfit is really revealing you know? You're gonna catch a cold like that" Levi giggled.

"Cana's too!" A protest came out from Lucy's mouth.

"That's why I'm drinking. Alcohol heats me up... I'll definitely freezing without them" Cana answered shortly and back to her routine. Lucy's protest failed.

"I actually pretty much fond of cold stuff never mind the Chapter 3 though" Lucy smiled as gracefully as she could

"What are you talking about? Chapter 3?" Loke raised his eyebrows in confusion,

"Ugh... Are you even a member of fairy tail? Monkey and the bull?" Lucy gave the key words but no one seemed to get it, "Forget it. Well as a very noble lady I just prefer cold temperature than the hot one... I never like-"

"Lucy you should stop now..." Happy suddenly popped out of nowhere. He placed his paw over Lucy's mouth, "I don't get the noble lady part... But you've said something terrible".

"Oh, Natsu..." Levi grinned awkwardly, "you've hurt him..."

"So you never like me huh..." Natsu muttered. Just with one sentence a sudden chill shivered everyone's body, and we're talking about Natsu here.

"Who said that?" Lucy laughed innocently and proudly.

"But you hate hot stuff..." more chill air leaked out from Natsu's body.

Lucy stood up with one feet on top of the stool, "But you always helping me with the rent! Why would I hate you?", she walked up and grabbed Natsu by his shoulder, "Girls just never like to get sweaty my boy!"

"So Gray is considered as a girl?" Natsu muttered to himself.

"He's back at it again... What a kid..." Loke snickered.

Natsu laughed viciously, "Ha! Gray! You're such a girl!" But when he turned around to mock him, he was already gone. "Where is he?"

_****...AIUEO...****_

_I actually pretty much fond of cold stuff_

It was just kept ringing on his head, even without Natsu around, he still felt as hot when she was around. Even if he took off all of his attires and buried his whole body under the snow, he bet the snow would just melt right away.

"She's just like icy stuff!" He shouted as loud as he could, and end it with a sad laugh. "It's not me! It's the ice that she likes! Yes! The cold stuff! The temperature!" Gray leaned back on a random brick wall, he let out a long sigh. He saw his own breath evaporated in the air, as his mind wandered to the blond girl again, why is became sentimental all of the sudden? "Why do I feel so weird..." He dropped his whole weight on the ground, he hold his throat, "It's like I've forgotten how to breath" or maybe he just sick.

"It's all her fault..." he grumbled, "saying such a random thing... It's heart wrenching you idiot..."

_****...AIUEO...****_

"Loke... What do you want to eat for dinner...?" Lucy asked playfully while pulling one of Loke's hands. They were strolling over the street after safely managed to escape from Natsu's anger of the missing guy.

"Are we going somewhere or you'll do the cooking?" Loke asked her with a warm smile that could melt any girl's heart.

The blond girl let out a weird laugh. He definitely could not melt hers."Never, Ever! Expecting me to treat somebody a meal on a restaurant! Forget chapter one I'll never do it again!" Lucy waved her index finger.

"Ch-chapter one?"

"Ugh... You don't read the first chapter? Ugh I can't believe you could get this far without reading it..." She sighed. She pitied the man in front of her. "Just forget about it... What do you want to eat?"

Her lion spirit could never expecting his master to be anymore weirder but it just keep happening, "well it's been a long time since the last time you cooked pasta..."

"Then pasta it is!"

"So do you remember what I like?"

"Carbonara sauce with a lot lot lot lot of Mozzarella! And no bell peppers...!"

"Smart girl!" Loke blushed slightly. It's a wonder why this girl could be such a sweetheart when sometimes she was such a handful Ms. Devil McReaper .

She grinned cheerfully, "I am your master after all". Loke's lips were losing off all the muscles, he didn't know how to react, and that sentence was an instant death. Lucy turned to him and continued walking backward, "you're making such a weird fa-! Waah!" she got cut off as she tripped on something.

Thankfully Loke's instinct was unmatched. He caught her slender waist and pulled her back into her previous position. Grateful to be his master, Lucy grinned childishly to him, she knew he'd love that "thank you Loke!"

That innocent smile was priceless "You're welcome milady, but isn't that..."

_****...AIUEO...****_

"Ngh..." His eyelids were heavy. Everything was supper blurry, brown ceiling, pink curtain, everything seemed so familiar yet so strange to him, "where am... I?"

"He's waking up! Gray is waking up!" A girl's voice was echoing in his head. She was running out of the small room, her steps sounded heavy, it was like she was in a hurry.

But that voice warmed everything inside him. "I feel warm just by listening to her voice... weird..." he muttered to himself

"See? See?" That girl seemed to have returned from somewhere.

"Oh... You're right" Another man's voice. He seemed to recognize this voice as well, but it was too irritating for his ear to hear it.

"Gray!" a cheery voice rushed over him, his vision was still blurry but he could saw her oval face was only a few inch away from his. "You seem tired..."

He knew her; it's the blondie that had given him this sickness. "All this thumping irritates me..." he answered without thinking.

Loke's body stiffen, "freak..."

"You're having a fever so it's natural...But it is surprising to see you catch a cold... I thought you rule over ice?" Lucy tapped Gray's cheek with a smile and left.

" Catching a cold may seem unnatural for him, but he still just a human Lucy..." Loki shrugged, "weak-o" he grunted.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I suppose so..." she turned her back from Gray and went back to the kitchen, "I've prepared some cold porridge for you Gray... I know you hate hot stuff"

"Cold porridge... Just exactly what..." _I like_, he could not possibly let it spilled out.

"After you get better you should leave..." Loke was sitting on the floor with his worst manner.

"It's you..." Gray gave him a very long disappointed sigh

"Ugh... What's up with the sigh?" He managed to anger the Lion. Loke was never feels secure around this man, not like he used to anymore. Gray was such a reliable guy before he met Lucy. He didn't even want to even think about it. "Lucy... I'll help you out..." he shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

"Freak..." Gray muttered

"I can hear you..." Loke grumbled.

_****...AIUEO...****_

The weather started to get worst. "Hurricane..." Loke grimaced. "Hey Gray you should go now... Aren't you besties with this kind of weather..."

"Uhm... Yeah?" Gray answered him with another question.

Lucy walked in with mugs on her hands, "Loke... Y-you're not making any sense-"her whole body felt numb and she fell down to the nearby wall.

"Lucy...?" Loke ran up to her and took away the mugs she held so tightly in her hands. Her body was burning in his hands. He brushed her bangs and pressed his forehead over hers, "You... You're having a fever too?" He yelled. Her body was as hot as rocks in the desert. "Gray! You virus!"

Gray rolled himself off the bed and crawled his way to her. He had no energy left to get up, "Wh-what...?" His eyes were wide open. He wasn't mad at Loke at all, it was the opposite. He felt so guilty he just wanted to free falling from a plane without parachute. "Lu-Lucy, are you alright?" He coughed his words out.

"it's probably because I'm not using my sweater..." Lucy's eyes were half open. She sounded so weak, but her smile wasn't planning to leave her pretty face just yet.

The Lion was groaning in pain. He wished he were human and got the fever as well and everything would end in this line. He lifted Lucy's body and rested her in the bed. As for Gray... Well... Loke just placed him on the bath tub. It's pretty warm in the bathroom anyway.

"Loke..." Lucy called his name with her intimate tone. It shivered his whole body with excitement.

Loke rushed to her side in a flash, "yes my dear?"

"You are such a meanie!" she whimpered.

"..." He nearly lost his consciousness, "wha-what do you mean-"

Lucy gave him her evil glare, "you can't just put Gray on the bath tub! It's evi-" she coughed in the end of her complain. "I mean... he is more sick... Than I am..." Lucy tried to get up and rested her head on Loke's shoulder. "Take him here please...?" she pleaded.

Every man in this world would hate his job. He himself hated this position as her spirit servant. He hated her so much he wanted to eat her. "Why is she care so much about that stupid exhibitionist...? What's so good about that freak?"

When Loke opened the bathroom door, Gray was already fast asleep on the bath tub. He was too tired to think of anything and too powerless to do anything. He coughed several times and rolled himself in the bath tub. "Disgusting..." Loke spitted out another repulsive grunt. He grabbed Gray by his collar and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Hng...?" Lucy turned her head to her guardian spirit. He threw the ice mage to the couch and Gray was rolled over the floor again. She frowned over the sight of her ruthless spirit action, "Looooke..." she growled.

"Ye-yes Lucy...?" He cursed himself inside his own mind. He thought she was already asleep.

"Rest him here..." Lucy grumbled as she patted the empty space on her bed.

Loke's eyes grew wider, "The-There's no way I'm letting you-"

Lucy's glare stopped him from complaining, "If you were treating him better I might have let him sleep in the couch, but you're just getting more mean and mean!" her already-red-fever-face turned even redder from anger.

Loke groaned and did what he was ordered. He really-really needed to suck some soap. His mouth was full with foul words out from his own dictionary. And the dictionary expanded as he saw Gray was smirking at him.

**_**...AIUEO...**_**

Changing the wet towel from her head was might be the sweetest thing he ever done to her that night. But the moment wasn't as sweet as it sucked for him to change the other person's towel as well.

"Loke..." Lucy called him with her heavy breathing. "You can rest now..." she coughed again.

It's too painful for him to watch her suffer and do nothing, "No... I'm afraid I can't let myself rest before you get better"

She smiled with her sweetest lips, "I promise I'll get better if you rest as well..." her innocence was killing him.

He was tired. Not physically but emotionally. He was tired of getting jealous to the sick guy beside her. He was tired to hold his anger toward her kindness to the other man. He was too tired to restrain anymore patience. "I am tired..." He rested his head on the bedside.

Lucy patted his fluffy hair and grinned, "I know... You've been working hard. Good boy..."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes, "thank you..." That warm touch of hers is a miracle. He hoped he could do the same for her.

Lucy lifted her blanket and smiled to him, "because you've been such a good boy I'll let you in..."

Loke's eyes twitched behind his glasses. The bed was big enough for two but for three...? "But..."

"No but! I want you to sleep with me..." Lucy smiled at him. She didn't realize how raw her sentence was. She was too sick to care.

His face blushed to the maximum level. "Well... That's..."

"She wants you to sleep with me too" Gray's sentence was like a bowling ball that hit a strike.

Loke gave him the evil eye, but it didn't work. Gray was already turned his body to the other side and shifted his body, giving up some space and let Lucy moved closer to him to give Loke the remaining space on the bed.

The bed was a bit cramped, but it was better that way for three of them.

Lucy didn't realized that she was sandwiched between the two guy. She couldn't careless as long she got beauty sleep she's been longed for.

"Hey Lucy..." Loke called her name softly

"Hmm?" she answered lazily

Loke bit down his lips, "Hey Lucy... Do you hate me?"

"No... I like you Loke..." she grinned at him.

The pissed off Gray grabbed one of her arm. "You don't hate me too right?"

"Of course not silly", She was such a sinful girl. Playing with the hearts of innocent men arround her fingers. "I like you both so very very much!" She laughed in childish way.

Loke and Gray couldn't help themselves from blushing like a perfect idiot. With her facing up the ceiling it was 50:50 for them. They should be patient and share the moment fairly.

"Dibs..." Loke hurriedly reserved her torso for himself.

"Tch..." Gray snickered, and rested his arm on top of Lucy's waist. And nuzzled his head on Lucy's hair. He simply loved that smell of her hair.

Unfortunately for them, Lucy had fallen asleep. Without realizing how precious the moment she was in.

Loke closed his eyes, as well as Gray. "I love you..." both of them said it in unison and horror-struck at the same time. That was just not right to say it together like that. "Shiiit!" Both of them cursed each other, if bleeding isn't as hurt as it is. They just wanted to cut their tongue off their mouth and burnt it. It was too nauseating.

Action worth a thousand words. They decided to stick up with that. They kissed the maiden's cheek on each side and let her have them in both hands. For this time only. Next time it's going to be just one of them.

_****...END...****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: <strong>_I just want to make a love triangle(?) where everyone end up happy. But it's up to you to decide anyway.

Thank you for reading... Sorry for the messy writing because I tend to cut and paste here and there... And I'll be waiting for your review. *bow


End file.
